SRMTHFG complete season 5
by loveantauri
Summary: the so waited season 5 is finally here...and its really crazy. loads of adventures and mysteries, also a lot of randomness. will the monkey team defeat the skeleton king? will otto find a way to stop eating so many waffles...I guess you will never knoooow...unless...you know...read and find out :B :D 5 episodes of 10. currently updating the story, I changed some things ;) review!
1. episode 1: drawings on a stone

Episode 1: drawings on a stone.

this was it...

the final battle t...

everything seemed lost...

We were preparing to attack skeleton king threat but there were a lot of them, almost invesible. our friends where captured and I told jinmay to get away with the few ones left back to shugazoom. however, we stayed, to fight 'till the end.

Nova and Sparks were attacking the formless, Gibson and Otto were attacking mandarin and Antauri and I attacking skeleton king.

" there's too many Chiro!" Otto said. when we destroyed almost all of them skeleton king laughed.

"well so you defeated my formless , I am impressed, but this is only the beginning ".

formless appeared, a thousend of them. they were carrying some kind of sticks with poisoned spikes , then they blowed them and the spikes blew near the monkeys, one of those spines however, hit nova's battery and she falls unconscious .

"Chiro we have to get out of here!". Gibson said.

we agreed and ran towards the super robot, but the formless kept shooting sticks 'till they hit at sparks, Gibson and Otto , Antauri used his spider monkey hands ( the one that he used on the night of fear) and he held them to carry them to the super robot.

When we were in front of the super robot one of those spines nailed on my back and I blacked out into a deep sleep.

"no... antauri...so...close..."

"ough… what happened to me…" I said with the ayes closed when I heard a crash.

Then I heard a deep voice talked near to me "Chiro you have finally woke up ."

"…Antauri ?"

"yes, Chiro you must have many questions.".

I opened my ayes and I saw him floating behind me, something on his foot, seemed broken"

" where are the rest? , what happened to your foot? Where...where are we?". I asked.

"the rest of the monkey team still sleeping, they are on their rooms. one of those spikes hit on my foot so its circuits are not working at all, nothing that can be fixed easily; and we are on the super robot on a planet called... julea-98 a deserted planet with two suns but with some vegetation right beside the super robot, no intelligent life form around, it seems ". the silver monkey exclaimed

"when do you think they will wake up , I mean, if I woke upthey might be waking up now." I said

" those spikes made my foot circuits shut down, perhaps theirs are also damaged "

I was very hungry an thirsty, its been days since the battle started, so I asked Antauri to go look for food and water.

"one of us needs to stay right?" I said

"not necessarily chiro, they will be fine"

"but if someone attack us or..."

"I have faith on the super robot, chiro. after all, he was the one that brought us here"

I nodded in agreement, if antauri said so then I'll trust him.

We went to the forest, there was not a single fruit or any kind of food out there to be foud, but we fond a lake.

We continued looking for food but then we saw something moving on the trees. we prepared to battle when HE appeared!

he was tall, weared a white robe and had that strange colorful face, was him one of antauri's old masters

"YOU!" antauri said as he used his ghost claws, when he disappeared. Antauri did his WTF face and looked at me.

after that we continued in our battle stance he reappeared, but before we could attack him, he said:

"wait! do not attack, mir, I am pix, the first of the veron mystics monks ."

"How do we know that you are not one of hos evil old masters?." I said furious, I didn't want anyone hurting antauri like he was that day, pluss, he just looked the same.

"Because of this, follow me". We followed him carefully to not fall into a trap and then we entered to a cave , in it, painted was a clear painting of a child, with a grey monkey sketch at his side.

"Chiro...he looks like a monkey". Antauri said.

"yeah...whats important about this?"

we then looked at pix " why are you showing us this ? ".

"well I am sure it will be useful some day, there is more in this image that you will ever imagine." he smiled looking at antauri, who blinked in confusion.

"he...resambles the silver monkey's design a little" antauri added. could it be? no... it was just a child drawing, nothing possibly important.

We were walking to the super robot with pix and he said that he wanted to talk with me alone . antauri didn't trust him compleatly, but we gave him a chance.

" chiro, have you ever wonder...who are you"

...everyday

"I have the answer"

"what!?" I have dreamed to know this since for ever...who am I?

"I am afraid that the answer is not yet to be revealed"

"what! I need to know! please!"

"my child, is not a mare coincidence that you were chosen to be the one who hold the power primate, it is part of you, it flow on you,nit lives in you"

"...who am I" I said with a small voice, looking down.

"it will be answered soon, trust me"

I didn't want to wait, whats the use? will it somehow change the fact? I don't think so... but all I could do was wait and see if the answer came out soon.

"mir, I have to tell you something too, it is a prediction, told by the ancient monks such as myself, I know you would love to know. it goes like this:

darkness filled the world for a second, hope was lost, light was shot, so the impossible was done, in order to restore. what once was one became two, it divided himself like if was cut by a knife. they both share pain, love and dreams, none aware of their presence, both yet exist in the same world. what once was thought impossible became reality. this two souls, of the same original one, encounter, but is it to late? one is dying, one is living. the both found power, they both unite again, destined to live togheder again, this time for good. and so the mighty warior of light shall have the straight to defeat the dark one once, and for all. "

silence covered the place for a second. antauri looked down, is him as confused as I am?

"thank you for sharing such knowledge of the ancient times with me, but why? is this a true story?"

"I was important story for the time, many monks dedicated their lifes trying to learn the trick that was thought it could be done by only the most advanced monks, dividing a soul in two...it wasn't called impossible for nothing. the once who tried however didn't compleatly fail. they learned something dark, a power that should not be learn by none"

"possesing another one's soul" antauri replyed, was that even possible?

"indeed... the story by the pass of time lost its meaning, no one believed it any longer" pix looked at the sky, lost on his thoughts

antauri was very serious, so was I, why would he tell us that?

"but..why tell us this" antauri asked, looking at his black eyes.

"I just thought you would need to know it. so just you know that there is not such thing as impossible. possible things were once called impossible"

well, if anyone know that its antauri , you don't see someone reincarnating everyday.

pix then suddenly stared to glow in a green color, he then smiled.

"it seems is time for me to go, it was nice meeting you both in person"

we both stared at him as he slowly started to desapear

'keep the faith' was the last thing I heard, almost a whisper.

we walked towards the super robot, antauri was walking alonside with me, more serious and quiet as ever, he was confuzed about what pix told him, and so was I. who where my parents?

Antauri's foot, thought,was better but we needed Gibson to fix part of it...it looked really funny!

when we arrived to the super robot, the monkeys were on the floor. nova was sitting and Gibson was still sleeping, they wanted to know what happened, they where scared and confused. oh... and they were hungry and thirsty too!

I gave them a bit of water we found but we didn't had any food. suddenly Gibson came from his room walking slowly with the hand in his neck.

"Can someone explain to me how did we got here?".

we then started to tell them about the super robot taking us here, about the drawing, yet, we decided to keep pix as a secret, till the time came.

**To be continue…**

_In the next episode…_

_Gibson will investigate the drawings and he will go far from the robot. the rest of the monkey team will have to fight with a evil spirit that SK Summoned. his spirit will take the form of everything that the monkey team always wanted. will they get caught by SK ? Will Gibson know what is happening? Otto's wish will be weird? Find out on the next episode of SRMTHFG season5._

By : LoveAntauri.

88888888888888888888

**yey! 2014 update! so expect the other chapters fixed by my horrible grammar and weird imagination as soon as I can. I changed the idea a bit so I recomed you not to read after chapter 3 till I finish updating, so please wait a bit. chapter 3 is done!  
><strong>


	2. episode 2 part 1: not so real wishes

**I am editing all the chapter I wrote 3 years ago...wow 3 years...  
><strong>

**reviews are welcome, specially if is for makig the story better.**

**This is the episode 2 of the season 5, I don't own SRMTHFG**

**"chiro's pov"**

I was telling the rest of the monkeys about what Antauri and I saw yesterday. they still were sleepy because of those spikes, so they weren't so interested about it...

Gibson was fixing Antauri's foot and Otto was fixing the super robot.

When Gibson finished fixing Antauri, they came to the room main room where we were sitting.

"Chiro , Antauri was telling me about that drawing,it seems odd to find a painting of monkey in such a deserted planet, perhaps if I go there to investigate it?". Gibson asked.

" Sure! We will wait here".

he immediately headed to the exit of the super robot.

**_Meanwhile:_**

"Mandarin I want you to get rid of those monkeys! they escaped their doom for the last time ". Skeleton king screamed, his voice as evil and cold as always

"But my lord how I going to that? I have tried and..." mandarin said softly but SK interrupted.

"Easy, go to the super robot and irrigate this ashes there, then come here as fast as you can." SK. Said grinning.

Otto entered to the room very tired and really dirty.

"where's Gibson ?" Otto asked

"He is on a cave to go... ". Nova answered.

" Why Gibson is in a cave? is he trying to catch some bugs? , no it can be… he HATE bugs! ...why gibson is in a cave?

"He is investigating some paintings or something." nova said. he jut gave her the 'I don't get it' face.

an hour later the team was just chilling in the main room, really bored when we noticed that sparks started looking at nova's eyes like 2 minutes and she started to creep out.

"why are you staring at me sparks? its kinda creepy"

"Because they are cute ". Sprx said quietly, Nova got red hugged him but sparks just ruined the moment with a

"they are kinda strange, you know, who has pink ayes!? "

nova PUNCHED sprx face living him all bruised. Nova went to her room marching to get away from him.

"great going romeo" gibson said

sprx got a bit confused, what he said was so wrong?... he just sighted and continued to relax on the floor.

I decided to go to Antauri's room, I found Antauri floating.

"Hi Antauri , what's up?"

"I just decided to meditate over what pix told me, I never heart it before. I just.." he said very softly.

whats it so important, it looked more like ancient jabbering to me.

but then the alarm went off and all the monkeys ran into the control room (except Gibson)

"what's wrong?" nova asked

"there is an intruder alert, it managed to open the super robot robot's entrance " antauri said

"the super robot ' s cameras recorded... mandarin!" sparks screamed

"Mandarin! Monkey team let's find him, he can't be far away!" I said

**Chiro:**

"monkey team , is chiro, have you found something?"

" no kid , I think it was a old video or something, probably he hacked our sistems and ran away an hour ago". Sprx said.

" or maybe it is gibson?". Otto said

"I don't think so otto, he was clearly orange". I said

" but we still have to keep looking, just in case" antauri added

Minutes passed of fruitless search whenI heard a small sound on my back.

"who's there! SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Chiro? It is really you?!". Someone said and I turn back and I saw a old woman, she started to hug me...okeeey

"Chiro a man told me that you were here, I can't belive you are alive! my dearest son". She said

"son? you mean...no but how...but". was this what pix meant? was this the right moment, then...

"wait, why are you in this planet , and why you abandoned my on shuggazoom? something is not right".

"I live here with your father , hiding from SK, we didn't wanted you live like us so we left you to in orphanage , it was so hard to us! I am so sorry!." She cried.

"well, he fond me, so... let me tell do sometin quick". I said, she could not possibly be my mom could she?

"monkey team , this is chiro , do you reed me? Monkey team?...there's not singnal".

"Chiro I am so happy you are here,look at you, you are so big! do you want to meet your dad? he has being waiting for you for so long my dear!"

I was holding back my tears, I never had a mother, she...i had to go, i figure out how to tell the others later

I went out of the super robot and she took me in to the dessert when it is assumed that house is. something wasn't right...but what if it was true?! its all I ever wanted, so I was willing to give her a chance.

**Sprx:**

[that kid is insane! We have looked 1 hour for mandarin, for sure he escaped]

"Sprx, stop talking to yourself and keep looking and keep looking". Nova said

"I am sure he escaped but we have look 1 hour! the super robot is not so big! ".

"c'mon Sprx don't be so exaggerated , we have searched 15 minutes ". Nova said

"maybe if we split we will find him faster".

"no, Antauri is already looking there, there is no need". I sighted...she was still mad at me, that's for sure

" Hey kid, this is Sparx , have you found something?... do you reed me? great, he is not answering.".

" Maybe he is fighting with mandarin, I will look for him , you and Otto stay here". Nova said

"don't worry, I will look for the kid, you stay here." I said

"I - I think I found someone!is a very shiny looking mandariiin!... Oh is just Antauri". Otto said, nova and antauri glared at him and I left

I was out of the super robot, I couldn't stay one more minute searching... I was bored.

I heard something crash on the dessert , I went a little closer to check what happend, but I saw a man walking out of the woods.

"excuse me local robot, where am I? my super advanced craft systems crashed when I was near this planet. now I am here, I need a ride". He said

"…CAPTAIN GALAXY! It… it is really you?"

"yes, I am the best pilot on the whole galaxy! nice you recognize me"

"do you want to see my spaceship, maybe you can help me fix it? if your tech is as advanced"

"YES! My name is SPRX-77, but you can call me Sparx! I am a great pilot too, you know"

"it is on the dessert, lets go...will see about that".

captain galaxy and sparx walked into the dessert, CG with a small grin in his face.

**Nova**

[we have to catch mandarin , then I will give him a punch …=)]

"Otto, maybe sprx was right, we need to split!". I said.

"I guess...but I hope this is not like in a scary movie that when you split up, thousand of monsters attack us and..."

"it's ok otto, we aren't in a movie...and we have fought a skeleton and million of his ugly minions, it's going to be ok"

"all right"

we went different ways searching for that sneaky pest but when 2 minutes passed and I heard a noise.

" mandarin?! Come here, don't be a coward, fight me!".

"I am not a mandarin and less a coward". A tall and muscular creamy brown robotic monkey said

"who-whooo are you!?" O my gosh...he is soooo perfect...

"me? My name is Alejandro monkey from the planet earth, and you? I have to know the most beautiful lady monkey of the universe". Alejandro said was this true love?!

"my-my name is Nova".

"you see? mi hermosa dama!"

"jejeje, you are so cute!...I am nova"

"you said that already, princes"

"did- did I? hehehe"

"do you want to go walk outside with me, damisela?"

"YES! Where to?"

"first we have to cross the woods, then the dessert and there is a beach at the end, we can go there".

"of corse we can...but I had to do something else...well, maybe later"

they both held their hands and went off the super robot.

**Otto**

[… waffles! ]

"mandarin is not here...". I said to myself then I felt that someone touched my helmet

"I SURRENDER MANDARIN!" I…said

"calm down Otto is Antauri".

"*wiuf* thank good, you scared my".

"I was trying to communicate with the rest of the monkey team but they didn't answer".

"maybe this is a trap!" I suggested

"probably..."

"We have to warn chiro!"

"I have tried but we are the only ones on the super robot...I can't feel nobody's presence".

and then we heard a horse whinny!

"Otto, it's me filip the waffle maker unicorn".

a freaking unicorn floated around...wooow

"...Otto what is that exactly...how?" Antauri asked

"I KNEW YOU WERE REAL! Don't you see, is FILIP!" I screamed and filip smiled

"Otto, this is an obious trap!"

"don't pay attention Otto, look I can do REAL waffles with my horn!" fillip said and he gave my a waffle...ohhhh yeahh

"hey Otto, do you want to go the waffle factory with me? it is near, we pass the woods then the dessert and the is a factory".

"Otto don't listen to him, he is lying, I sense it! plus...he is a floating little unicorn"

"okey I will listen to Antauri, sorry Filip". I said but I had a plan...

antauri rolled his eyes

"wait here filip" I whispered

"Antauri there is someone in that room!"

"otto...I did not see..."

"I am sure I saw something moving there!"

antauri looked away from us for a second and I ran as fast as I could.

"Don't worry Filip I will go to the factory with you". I took his hand...ups...hoof and ran into the dessert. yeyy!

**Antauri**

[I sense that something strange]

"Otto!". I said but no one answered me (he surely went to that 'factory')

I sighted...what was that?

I heard footstep on my left, someone was coming towards me, it was...chiro?

"antauri!"

"chiro! I thought you were in danger, something is wrong..."

"nothing is, antauri you wouldn't believe what just happend" he screamed really exited.

"what is it?"

"this place...is, its like paradise! in the middle of that desert! there are so many monks like pix, its so incredible, peaceful...they say that darkone was destroyed!"

could it...could there be more monks than I? could... no, I sensed something wrong, I didn't felt chiro's presence even if he was in front of me.

I got my ghost claws out as I saw 'chiro smirk'

"cleaver little pest aren't you?

that instant I felt a strange sensation in my back...I got stitched...with sleeping poison... it was indeed a trap.

I blacked out

"mi lord I have all the monkeys but I didn't locate the blue one". the ghost said

" FIND HIM, I want all of them". SK said

"yes my lord!"

Gibson

(what the hell happened here?)

"monkey team I have returned and I bring news about... monkey team?".

I looked on all the rooms for any sign of the team but it seemed as they had left...maybe they went to look for food, or maybe they are in my laboratory.

when I looked there I saw an old man with glasses looking and using my stuff.

"excuse me sir you are on my laboratory ,please if you were so kind to tell me why or how you got in the robot?".

. The man turned back and he putted something on his ear, like the on chiro gave jinmay

"oh! Wonderful a cybernetic monkey! Excuse me, what is your name little advanced friend?" he asked

"…DOCTOR SELFON FREDRIK! IS IT YOU?! My name is mr. hall gibson but please call me Gibson! I am your biggest fan!"

"really! is this your laboratory? quite Impressive, a super intelligent monkey?"

"Indeed, an IQ of 300 is quite impressive. tell me why someone like you is on a planet like this one?or in the super robot"

"why I am on a planet like this one? Because of some rocks that are found on julea's dessert, named fhr-372n. this great rocks have a material that can cure almost all illness! impressive right! your friends went there already, I just wanted to tell you this myself"

"really? Then , can I go with you to the dessert to look for this rocks too?" I asked softly

"I don't know what are you waiting for!" the I go with him to the dessert.

"this is just too easy" he whispered, but gibson didn't even heard the slightest thing

**wow... this really needed to be fixed! did I wrote so bad 3 year ago!...duuudee.**

**well review :D you will make a very bored author happy!  
><strong>

**chapter 3 is done, I'll try to update tomorrow.  
><strong>


	3. episode 2 part 2: not so real wishes

**ENJOY! and I don't own nothing but waffles...mmmmm...waflleeeeesss**

**Part 2: the escape  
><strong>

"My lord! I have found the blue monkey!" the ghost said

"good, finally I will end with those pests! I had enough of their tricks...who thought it would be so...easy" SK said

" what should I do with them?"

"for now, I will let you have fun, brake their souls! then I will brake the rest of those filthy monkeys" SK said and grinned... the ghost started to smile evily

**Meanwhile:**

"Monkey team, I can't believe he finally got us! so easy...I just..." chiro said, really frustated.

"something was over me chiro! I swear, smething controling me, I fell so easy on the trap" nova said

after some seconds of silence, sparks tried to brake it with a question.

"so, what did you saw?" sparx asked "I saw Captain galaxy, the best pilot on this galaxy"

"Is it the time sparx? *sight*...I saw the best scientist on the universe: dr. Fredrik ". Gibson said

"I saw Alejandro, the most beautiful robotic monkey I have seen, but he doesn't exist...I was so dumb!". Nova cryed

"Are you sure is the MOST beautiful robotic monkey you have seen?" sparx smiled, posing for nova, 'macho' style.

"YES SPARX! I am very sure". Nova shouted.

"Antauri what did you see? the brought you already uncontios, you...?" chiro asked

" I saw you chiro... telling me that there were more monks like myself left on the galaxy, and that they told you that the dark one was gone, that peace could be felt". he aswered

chiro gave him a small smile, so that is truly what he wishes the most, but did he fell for it?

"you didn't fell for it, didn't you?" he nodded

the rest turned to look at him

"I felt that the chiro that was in front of me was filled with dark powers, I didn't felt the power primate on you. when I tried to fight him one of those formless shoot me."

they all turned to see otto, who looked sad.

"I..I am sorry for being so dumb antauri" antauri just stared at the green monkey

"what did you saw Otto?"sparx asked

"We promise not to laugh". gibson said

"okey..." otto said slowly and he continued "I saw a… waffle maker unicorn!".

Everybody tried hard not laugh... except Antauri that just smiled.

"wuuutt?" sprx asked

"sorry that I didn't trust ya 'tauri ... you where trying to protect me, I was so.." the mechanic felt tears about to come out of his eyes when antauri put his hand on his shoulder.

"no need to apologize otto, we all make mistakes. things aren't always as the look like" both smiled.

"chiro and you? nova changed the subject.

"I saw my mother...I think" chiro said kinda happy. everybody smiled a little at the boy's happy face, was that his biggest dream?

then the monkeys silenced as the purple ghost entered the room looking at the monkeys.

"oh! what a cute little boy? all you want is to find your little mommy and daddy? I tell you boy, its better if things stay as they are, finding out won't make you happier" he smiled

"leave him alone" antauri hissed at the ghost, who became serios

" Why are you here , spirit...thingie?" the mechanic asked

"If you are willing to know..., I am here to make you and your pests suffer". the ghost said trying to keep his serious expression

"I want to see you try!". chiro said

"sparx: SK killed Captain Galaxy days ago, he was nothing actually, his piloting skills weren't really special " sparks went mad, he had to be lying! a small "no" came out of his mouth "that...bastard!.

"gibson, you want to be like that scientist but you will never be like him. You think you are the smartest but in inside you are as dumb as fly, you're just a conceited"

"I am sure that is no true" gibson said

Nova you are always looking for someone to fall in love,someone perfect for you heart, but dear, there's not other robot monkey alive on the universe and if there was ...your anger issues... aren't attractive at all my dear"

"live her alone you freak!" the red pilot screamed, nova looked at him, impressed.

" then you will have to settle with that red freak, I know, you can throw up if you want , mandarin is the one that cleans the cells anyway."

she actually smiled at that... sparks smiled back.

"you know, there is no need for other monkey... thought I'll be sure to rack this place up, just for mandarin" she added

"plus that breath you got! its enoght to make ME sick!" sprx added

jack continued, ignoring the coments. "Otto, ha, could someone be as dumb as that! the unicorns doesn't exist and less the ones that make WAFFLES! You are really...really...incredible! I know this will not affect you so much but soon I will make you suffer more..."

to his surprise he was crying

"they do exist you poop head!...pluss I am not as dumb as you think!" otto screamed

"ugh...sure" it wispered

"ahem, antauri: you were the most clever one indeed. but it amuses me, you are a monk from the veron-mistycs, you of all people should know that the winner of this battle is the evil, it was predicted! ...there is not such thing as peace"

antauri stared, not emotion in his face. "I do not believe in such things as predictions, it was once fortold that the dark one would rise and destroy us, along with the rest of the universe, thing that didn't happend. I bealive in actions, the here and now"

the ghost glared at him " perhaps it has not happened...yet"

he continued to float in silence, when he turned at the leader of the team

" your parent's no longer live. darkness fell upon them, boy. why keep the hopes if this dreams of yours can not be accomplished, what's the thing about hopes?! you don't even know who you are, or why are you the chosen one! can someone explain it...can they?"

chiro was shocked, tears all over his face. he looked at the monkeys, none, not even antaury said a thing.

"well, I''ll leave you here, let it sink in. farewell, I will see all of you tomorrow, the day HE will... finishing you all up". the ghost then left the room, laughing.

all the monkey were silent, heartbroken, miserable. specialy looking at their leader's face.

"Chiro..."

"why antauri!" the monkey's blue orbs stared at him with a small smile.

"why was I the chosen one?!"

"chiro...your heart is like no other, you are good, you were meant to hold this power within yourself" antauri aswered

chiro was silent for a second, his eyes looking at the floor. " but why me! there are also good people out there, I...what am I supposed to do! as the choosen one! antauri! I am just 14! I...was meant to destroy evil!...to protect! I failed! my friends, our allies, they are trapped! and I just can do anything abut it...I never wanted, to feel this pression on my shoulders, is to much..."

all loked at him, did he really felt this way, why didn't he told them before...

antauri was quiet, he looked at the floor with hir blue orbs, he thought of an answer... it was a bit hard for him, to keep his emotions straigh, so he looked at the child and answered

"I...I am sorry chiro, I didn't know you felt like this. its hard, I know, to have this huge weight. we try to help you as much as we can through it. I may not know for certain why are you the one who holds this power, but as I say, I do not believe in fortune. chiro, this legends aren't the reason we trust you, it is what your actions lead to it, long before we told you about this, you were already helping us and fighting evil. do not give in to the fear, we are there for you...for ever... we love you and trust you, not because of the one you were supposed to be, but because of what you chose a to be. we will fight for the reason we think right, and we will keep the hopes up until the end"

the silver simian, smiled a little when he saw the child smile at him.

chiro wiped his tear with his arm, the rest of the monkeys hugged him tight.

"I...ams sorry it has to end this way...lead to a death trap." the yong leader said

"aren't you forgetting something?" Antauri said smiling at him

"antauri, the super robot doesn't have any energy left". Chiro saddened

"You forgot that I can cross walls?" Antauri said and all the monkey team smiled

"why didn't you did that before!? sparx asked.

"to escape in secret, give us enough time before they realize. plus, my body wasn't fully functional"

Antauri closed his ayes and he slowly became purple, crosing the walls and getting them out all one by one. when he finished the monkey team slinked util they escaped from the barracks.

"finally we get out of that giant dump!" sprx danced

"yes, but now we are lost on the middle of the dessert." gibson said

"Super robot please, come! there is gotta be some energy left! something!" chiro shouted and and the other monkey joined. the super robot started his engines and flew into the dessert, landing in front of the monkeys and opening his doors.

"he...heard you..." the golden monkey said

"viva super robot!" otto celebrated.

"monkeys we have to get out of this planet before SK find out ". chiro warned.

The monkey team went to the control's rooms and flew away, there was so much to see, but right now, it wasn't the time.

"We had a long day , maybe we should rest a little." Antauri suggested and the rest of the monkey team agreed.

"yeah, but I have to recharge and fix the robot a bit before I sleep, it looks really bad.." the green simian added

each one went to their room, falling asleep in a matter of seconds! but chiro, however, stayed awake for a while

...his parents...him...who was he?

**To be continued…**

**_On the next episode of SRMTHFG season 5  
><span>_**

? expect an update for tomorrow, it should be finished by then. **try not to read the rest, it won't make any sense at ALL!**

you knooow...I actually give a poop about waffles...


	4. episode3: origins-part 1

**This is completely new chapter, replacing ' the one with a heart of gold' since I changed my idea for the story..pluss it was pretty bad… so yeah, here is the new story! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Episode 3: origins part 1<strong>

After a long week of fighting and running away the monkey were extremely tired, they slept about 5 hours more than they usually do.

When it was already late, the first monkey waked up. Otto, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms walked towards the kitchen

'oh geez! I overslept! The rest are going to kill me' he though

but then he was impressed when he realized that the rest of the team was still asleep. The green simian sat on the main room, looking at the TV, there was not activity today, at all.

They were heading to shugazoom, jinmay was waiting for them there, she was the only ally left, the rest were captured, in who knows where.

Otto relaxed a bit on his orb, he felt…bored.

Then he heard another monkey come into the main room, antauri. He was heading to the kitchen.

"mornig 'tauri!"

the silver monkey turned at him a bit confused.

"good morning otto, I didn't know you were awake"

otto smiled, it was the first time he woke op before antauri. He must have been really tired.

The silver simian entered the kitchen and got out with two cups, both really hot.

"I thought you perhaps wanted something to drink, want some hot chocolate?"

otto gave antauri a big smile and nodded, he picked the cup and started to drink his chocolate.

"thanks 'tauri!"

he gave the mechanic a smile and sipped a bit of his tea. That's when two loud monkeys entered to the room.

Chiro and Gibson were discussing over something

"I tell you chiro, its not possible! That game makes absolute no sense!"

"oh, c'mon Gibson! It just a game! They aren't supposed to make sense" the kid answered

they both were so concentrated on their pointless discussion they didn't notice the other two monkeys.

"good morning, slept well?" the silver simian said

both jabbering teammates looked at him and apologized for being so loud, bt it was to late for that. One angry monkey stood on her tube.

"can't you guys keep your voice down! I was having a nice dream!" nova said

the three monkeys started to argue again when they noticed that antauri was staring at the monitor, not even trying to stop the discussion, like he usually did.

" its been a while, hasn't it?"

"since what?" the leader asked, very lost

"since we have a free day, we haven't rest for since we left shoogazoom to find the dark one worm"

all the team got quiet for a second, they haven't had a free day for about 6 months from now! That was a lot!

"then we have to make this enjoy this day! Who know when we'll have it again" otto said, they all nodded. They all left the fight behind and started to do whatever they wanted.

Otto started making gadgets on his workshop, nova went to the training room, Gibson was on his lab, chiro played his new game 'the sun riders 2 the return of galaxium', he played by himself until sparks came out of his room to play. Antauri meditated in de main room.

Hours passed and all became bored of their activities

"wow, I've been waiting for a day like this for months, I didn't think I would be bored so fast!" sparks said

"yeah…I wan to do something else…" the green simian added

they all stared at the seling, bored to death, antauri still meditating, until chiro looked at the TV, then at his team.

"you know guys…its almost been a year since I found you…"

the monkeys turned to look at him, a year already! It sure went on fast!

"I can't believe how time passes so fast" nova said

the green monkey looked at his leader with curios eyes.

"you know chiro…we…we never asked you, how? How did you find us exactly"

all the monkey were impressed, a year! And they never asked that question, they didn't knew about chiro's past at all!

"perhaps telling us the story will make this day more…interesting" antauri said, the rest nodded.

Well…if you really want to know…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…..

…

chiro was sitting on a old couch, watching TV, he was watching the season 2 finale of the sun riders . with action figures in his hand.

"go Johnny! You can save them!" chiro cheered his eyes locked on the TV

that's when a woman, in the middle 50's , entered the room.

"chiro damn it! You are going to miss dinner again! The rest of the kids are already eating!"

"yeah, I won't be eating today miss" the kid said, still looking at the TV

"chiro…" the woman sighted, and left the room.

"he wont be coming, you can start to eat" the woman told the rest of the children, there were about 30 of them, sitting on a huge table.

"I bet his watching that stupid show again" BT, a tall, redheaded kid said with his mouth stuffed

"what a freak" glenny, a small, fat kid beside him added.

Chiro was still watching the TV, when Johnny sunspot already found his two missing teammates and they were now fighting all together to defeat the giant Cyclops

"Johnny, its to powerful!" aurora screamed as she shoot lasers towards the monster

"I know, but we can always defeat it , we can always triumph as long as we have the secret power…"

chiro gasped as the TV channel was changed, he looked to see the rest of the kids finished eating and came to watch tv

"move over freak, I can't see!" one of them said

"it was about to end! Only 5 more minutes please!" chiro screamed to them, no one said, or did anything.

The poor kid left the room, tears about to come out of his eyes, and headed to his room, in it BT and glenny, that were lying on their beds

"oh, hi there chiro, enjoyed the sun rider episode?" BT asked, glenny laughing a little

"shut up" the kid went over to his bed and closed his eyes

"oh c'mon chichi! Was today's episode that bad! The red haired said, chiro didn't answer.

"I just don't get how can you possibly live without eating dinner" glenny said all of a sudden. Still no answer.

"What ever, if you don't want to talk" GT said, turning off the lights and fell asleep

'the secret power of what…what could possibly be the solution to ALL their problems…" chiro thought and fell asleep

…..

c..ro

'''chIro

CHIRO DAMN IT!

Chiro jolted out f his head as he heard the scream, he overslept, again

"CHIRO! You are 20 minutes late! You only have 10 minutes to dress and go to school! Hurry! The woman said leaving the room murmuring a few curses

'those idiots didn't even bother to wake me up!" he thought

he ran toward his school as fast as he could.

He hated school, he got bullied or ignored by everyone. He sometimes would go with GT and glenny, but he didn't like it at all…what choice did he had anyway? Today, wasn't his day. A few kids from the orphanage made fun of him and his love towards the sun riders. He however fought back, but then one of the kids told him

"who would adopt a freak like you! You can't do anything right!"

"you are lying!" chiro screamed, tears on his face

"then why did your parents left you there anyway!" one said laughing

that hit it, that small sentence broke chiro's heart. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran away, tears on his face. He ran to the city. Everyone knew chiro. They treated him right, not like the kids.

He walked around the city, clearing his mind, he would not le those words get into him. He ate a burger at mt. Gackslapper. Played some videogames at ma and pa shankle. He continued walking around the city, there was nothing he already knew, he was always around this places, still something inside of him told him to keep walking, so he did, nothing to worry about, shuggazoom wasn't so big after all, was it?

That is when the kid adventured towards the outskirts of the city, not wanting to turn back, his backpack still on his back . kicking a can with his foot

'I wish I was a hero like Johnny, so everyone would respect me.'

That's when he looked up, he couldn't believe his eyes, there was a giant robot, it looked abandoned.

The technology in shuggazoom was pretty advanced, but he has never seen something so big, plus, if it was already abandoned, who knows what was in there.

So chiro opened the door and entered the robot

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

**Wow…it took long to write! And there is another part left, that will be more interesting, btw.**

**So like and review! ;)!**

**Oh, and if you have an idea for the next episode PM me. I will give you all the credit of corse!**


	5. episode 4:cloned

**hey, welcome to another updated chapter! enjoooy and review**

**I don't own SRMTHFG :(**

It was a very dark night on shuggazoom, it was 12.00 a clock and many people were waiting for the monkey team to arrive from their long journey to finally destroy the skeleton king. has he really been defeated?

they were looking at the sky to see if super robot was near, when suddenly a citizen saw a light on the sky, getting closer by the minute.

"is the monkey team! They have return!". Everybody started to celebrate and dance...but when it become closer they realize that it wasn't the super robot... it was a black sphere.

When it landed it's doors opened, a lot of smoke coming out of it, 5 monkey shadows coming out of the door in slow motion.

"Mr. cheepers look a new monkey! five monkeys!"

everyone was confused, five monkeys, most looking just like the monkey team, in another spaceship.

little did they know this monkeys were different, each one of them had different personalities.

"isn't that monkey Mandarin!" a citizen asked making the orange monkey smile slightly and activate the translator.

"yes… but I am not is not evil anymore! they defeated the skeleton king and opened my eyes"

"what are you doing?" the red one asked.

"I have a plan, try to keep up". he answered. all the monkeys started acting like the real hyperforce.

"where is chiro and antauri?" a person asked

"they are…COMING!" the yellow monkey said and the monkeys left.

"ok I want to know what is your plan". the red one asked.

"we can pretend to be the monkey team!" mandarin explained.

"we will never success... we suck " the green monkey mumbled, getting a glare of the rest of his team.

"he is right...kinda right, you have to learn how to imitate them". Mandarin said and continued "first, you... red monkey now your name is SPRX-77 but they will call you sparx…"

he explain to each the behavior of each one of the monkeys that matched on color, but there was a problem, the red monkey will have to behave like sparx but he was a genius, just like Gibson. the yellow monkey will have to behave like nova but she love the pink, hugging things and behave like a princes. the blue monkey will have to behave like Gibson being dumb and funny like otto and the green monkey will have to behave like Otto being an EMO...

"this is going to be a challenge" mandarin sighted looking at his excuse of a team.

**Meanwhile**

"Monkey team we landed on shuggazoom!" Antauri informed his bored looking team.

"finally!" sparx said

"yeah... but ...where is the people that usually welcome us? " chiro asked.

"maybe they want to make us a surprise party?" Otto said

the monkey team went out of the super robot, streching their muscles, when some people saw them and ran to them

"antauri and chiro arrived with the super robot! the missing ones!" they didn't understand and slowly backed up to the super robot with 'okeeeeyy' faces"

**a little earlier that day.**

the skeleton king robot monkey destroyer force are ready to attack, their plan was to take each monkey one by one and replace them with the clones...themselves. mandarin being the leader of the team.

"okay my evil team, let's start the mission just as our king commands"

"do not fail me...or else, I won't have mercy." SK said making all the monkeys nodd.

**present time**

all the monkey team was on the control's room playing video games, meditating solving problems and happy to be back.

"...I am hungry, nova can you make us something to eat" chiro asked making THA puppy face.

"ogh...alright... but the next time you will do your own food!" nova said and exited to the kitchen.

as she left the room nova's clone made her move. she followed the golden monkey and punched her in the back of her head, knocking her out. mandarin carried her to his ship, while 'nova' went back to the main room.

"Nova you finished the waffles already1?" both otto and chiro asked.

"no make them yourself" she said, mad...but it lasted just a second. when she saw Antauri and jumped to give him a hug. everyone was...frighted... at her move.

"Nova are you ok?" Antauri asked, she blinked. sparks kinda confused in the back of the room.

"oh hohoho...sorry…I wanted to…PUNCH SPARX!" she said smiling.

"that's better" Sparx said

"I am starving, Gibson can YOU make the waffles?" Chiro asked and gibson denied

"do them yourself, I am busy"

"what ever, I will do them" otto stood up and headed to the kitchen, being stoped by gibson's hand.

"otto, last time you cooked the kitchen burned down...perhaps you should go with someone else".

"yey! thanks gibson! I love to cook with you" otto happily held gibson's hand and before gibson could tell him he didn't meant go with HIM, but rather with someone else, just in case...but oh well, they were in the kitchen already.

"so...we need 4 eggs, 1/4 of water...and mix and...uhh"

"*sight* let me make this otto, yo sit there and wait"

while the hungry green primate was waiting for gibson to finish the waffles his clone hit him in the face, knocking him out and giving him to mandarin, who dragged him where the poor nova was.

as soon as their quick move finished 'otto' took otto's place.

"otto can you pass me some plates, please?" gibson asked. looking at his friend, that simply sat there, no emotion in his face, don't even moving a muscle to look for the plates.

"otto...you are feeling okey?"

"look them yourself, jerk"

"otto what is wrong with you?" gibson bliked...what the heck was his problem?

"what ever blue dork, sweet dreams" the green monkey waved as the blue clone hit gibson, making him faint. he was taken like the others.

"nice work 'otto'" the blue one smiled

"yeah, whatever"

the clones finished cooking the waffles and otto's clone putted two of them in each plate and went to the controls room with the rest of the monkeys.

"here are your waffles, but they are horrible because I made them ". 'otto said, not expression in his face

"are you ok, Otto?" chiro asked and the clones looked at 'gibson' waiting for an excuse.

"No he have a… GSI2, that is a…A disease on the…tong! That produces...pain and sadness". 'gibson' said, blinking, the rest of his team ready to kill him for such a stupid answer.

"a disease on the tong? I have never heard something like that Gibson...are you sure" antauri said

"of course there is something like that! do not question my super smart-assness antauri , Sparx I need you on my laboratory to see if you are infected, you look like so". 'gibson said

"I...fill fine...ok brainstain let's do this fast".

they went out of the room and both his clone and gibson tied him up and knocked him again, mandarin took he to his ship with the others.

"I can believe mandarin made you the genius of the team!" 'Sparx said "what was that of the tongue!"

"sorry, I am not that smart, it was the first thing that came into my mind" 'gibson said smiling, sparx about to hit him

They came to the room again and the saw 'nova' and chiro trying to make 'Otto' feel better, antauri was looking at Gibson very serious...maybe was beginning to get suspicious.

"Gibson there is a cure for this?". Chiro asked

"no". Sparx said and chiro and antauri stared, really worried about otto.

"I told him about this". Gibson added.

"My life suck " 'Otto said and all the clones looked at him impressed. 'otto' tried to smile. chiro smiled back

"there most be something we can do" he said and handded him a plate of his favorite food, trying to make him a bit better.

"eat your waffles".

"I have to? lokk at them...they are soo..." Otto said and he started to eat one waffle, almost throwing up all on the plate. this wasn't the otto they knew, there was something really wrong. the duo just thought at the long minute of silence filled the room.

"I want to punch sparx". 'Nova' said with nothing more to say, trying brake the long silence.

"em...Chiro I want to teach you a new technique witnthe power primate, can you go to my room?" antauri said

"yeah, sure? Chiro said and they both left their room, living the clones confused.

"Chiro I can not sense the power primate on them, perhaps they have been corrupted or something...they aren't themselves". Antauri said

"yes, Nova hugging you! otto NOT EATING WAFFLES! Not in a million years! Maybe they are some kind of...clones?"

"clones?"

"yeah! skelleton king got your DNA, maybe he cloned them"

"makes sense,we have to find the real monkeys and be careful with these clones". Antauri said

"Yes but first lets have a little fun!" chiro said and Antauri rised an eyebrown.

**Meanwhile**

"The silver monkey know!" 'Sparx' said

"what we suppose to do? he doesn't have a copy" 'gibson said

"we have two options, replace ourselves with the real monkeys and they maybe they will attack them thinking they are us... or ACT good this time! damn it! That goes to you 'nova' and 'Otto and gibson'" 'sparx' said

"I can't do anything well ". 'Otto said

"YES YOU CAN OR YOU WILL BE DESTROYED BY LORD SK!" 'sparx said

"I think option 2 is better! I want to by with Silvi more time!" 'nova said, all of the staring at all agreed the second chooise.

Antauri and chiro came to the main room and the SK monkeys all looked at each other, started looking at antauri madly

"em 'guys' let's do the thing we do always!"Chiro said and Antauri and he looked at each other smiling

" I will go out for some fresh air, you stay here". Antauri said and left

{now that Antauri will look for the REAL monkey team is my turn to have some fun with this fakes}

"so chiro lets have some fun"'Otto said without any emotion

"ok Otto, let's play Let's dance!" all trying not to laugh, and otto really scared.

then 'Otto started to dance, first sadly but then he begon to do it a bit better.

"that is great Otto!" 'Sparx cheered.

"dance then, Sprx!". Chiro said everybody started to dance except 'Nova'

"c'mon Nova!" Sparx said and the two of them started to dance toghether

{maybe they are the monkey team?} chiro thought...kinda worried.

**Meanwhile**

Antauri was looking at the city for the monkey team when he saw a sphere on the middle of the city, a spaceship. he used his ghost powers to cross its wall, directly appearin in some sort of cells.

he saw all the monkey team there trying to get out. "Monkey team! what are you doing here? what happend" Antauri said when he realize that mandarin whas on his back, grinnig.

"well well well, it seems that the little monkey is lost, maybe I can take you to where you team belongs...in the dumper!" mandarin said and he shot a yellow light to Antauri's back, but he avoid it.

"Monkey team, fast take my hand!" Antauri said crossing the sphere with his powers,they get out. Mandarin following behind.

the all used their powers to take him down and so:

"magnetron fury!"sprx sreamed, shooting a powerfull red ball into mandarin's face, knocking him down long enough to escape.

**meanwhile**

the 'monkey team' was playing video games and eating waffles when suddenly the real monkeys arrived to the main room.

"Chiro they weren't the real monkey team" Antauri said.

"don't listen to him!, look at them! they arent the real ones" 'Gibson said

"no way, I don't buy it! there is no way otto doesn't eat his waffles" Chiro said, still playing the videogame with 'nova'.

"Don't let them change your mind Chiro!" Antauri said

"don't worry Antauri, I know they aren't the real ones". Chiro said looking at the clones, all of them dissimulating.

"ok, you got us, if 'nova', 'Otto' and 'Gibson' were such Idiots! SK team, fast! blend with the others!" 'sparx' screamed, all the monkeys moving around, leaving antauri and chiro confused in the middle of the room.

"the way to know witch one are the real monkeys is asking them questions that just the real ones can answer. This are the rules, the one that answered wrong looses. with antauri's mind scream the clone will be nothing but disgusting mud" chiro said, Antauri looking at him.

"I am not sure of this".

"don't worry, they can't be so strong, pluss I am sure only the real ones can answer this!...ahem, you guys have to run and touch my shoulder, the first one will answer first, Let's begin!

"...First novas, What is your favorite color?" chiro asked, both starting to run and a nova arrived first

"erm… Pink? or...yellow..." she said softly.

"wrong!" Chiro said an antauri used his mind scream, making nova become a formless mud.

nova, antauri and chiro sighted, the rest of the competitors gulped.

"chiro?..." Antauri was saying but chiro interrupted.

"ok, Gibsons, who is the 2 most intelligent of the team for you?" the ran and one Gibson arrived "Sparx!"

"...really!?" one of the sprx said...but...

"Wrong!" chiro said and Antauri did the same making 'gibson nothing but disgusting black mud.

Antauri tried to speak with chiro again. but chiro was enjoying the game to much.

"next, Ottos! Witch one is your favorite animal?" Chiro asked and they started to run and one arrived

"oh! Oh! It is the unicorn!"

"wrong?!" chiro said and looked at antauri, but he went to the other otto, the one that didn't arrived and he made him mud.

"how did you know this one was the real Otto?! they are not animals... the don't even exist!" chiro said

"of course they EXIST!" otto said and he becoming mad.

"Chiro all this time I was trying to tell you this was not really necessary, right now I can feel the power primate on each one of the real monkeys". Antauri said floating towards the two Sparx and attacked one of them making it mud.

"this game was fun!" chiro said but no one agreed. they just looked at each other, shakily.

"how didn you know they were clones?" gibson asked.

"I knew they weren't you since the beginning! Nova would never hug Antauri like that!" Sparx said looking at chiro

"yes I knew that to because Otto would never denny a waffle plate, no matter what!" chiro said, otto nodding.

"ok, that's great, but you didn't believe the thing about 'otto's disease on the tong? did you..." Gibson asked, no one giving him any response.

some seconds passed and Antauri answered "I knew that a disease on the tong wouldn't affect the brain and make that, it is not possible".

"he is right!" Gibson added

"well it is time for me to teach you all a little of science, in order to not be fooled again".

imidiatly all the team (exept Antauri) hid on the main room, away of their smart friend.

"excuse me Gibson, we are tired after this long day, what about we rest a little and have some fun?" Antauri said softly the rest of the monkeis realifed and about to hug him for his nice save.

"right...perhaps I should find a more enjoyable way to make them learn while having fun, like an educative video game...I will go work on that " Gibson said, he went to his laboratory and the rest of the monkey teams went to the place Antauri was standing, oh sorry, floating, and they smiled at him

"thanks for saving us of the brainStain 'Tauri! but I will NEVER play an educative game about science or whatever" Sparx said

all continued to do their usual stuff until it got very late. It has been a crazy day, but calm days where crazy to them.

**meanwhile**

"MY LORD! MY LORD! The clones have been destroyed! I tried to stop them but..." Mandarin said

"YOU IDIOT! How this happened!" SK said.

"they weren't exact replicas...at all, both chiro and antauri noticed" mandarin said

"we can just clone them perfectly, we got the DNA of their biological parts, so I can copy thei metalic armor and personality exactly. but I don't need pathetic clones of the hyperforce, I need my own team ' SK said

"But my lord! how are we going to do that" mandarin said

"mandarin, have you ever wondered if the red monkey is called SPRX-77 and they are 7, counting the black monkey old body, were are the other 70 monkeys? well they is a room I called "the room of the failures", all were machines, experiments and failures were kept, out of 78 experiment, only 11 were a success... counting the silver monkey, that worked at the end. 6 were saved and still active today, three of them were destroyed and lost... but one on a tube, the second success, deactivated. his biological part isn't alive anymore. but I will summon him and he will come back from dead, I will give him some new stufff and he will be ready to destroy the hypeforce, ONCE FOR ALL!"SK said loud.

mandarin was impressed, about 67 tries to make them how they are. 67 failures, but they weren't 7 successes, bu 11 of them. he was wondering how his brother would look like...

and if he was willing to serve skeleton king as he did.

**Thanks for reading! not the best one yet, it took like 2 hourt to fix the grammar and the redaction...they were things, such like...the whole story... I was to lazy to rewrite it all again...but well.**

_on the next episode of SRMTHFG, season 5:_

its been a boring week for the monkey team because SK haven't attack, but their boredom vanished when a citizen gets sick with a very uncommon disease, one that makes you lost your memory very slowly. in less than a weekend the whole city gets infected and the monkey team too, even Antauri...somehow. "why if Antauri is infected I am not?" Jinmay asked to herself as she start her journey looking for a cure and someone that help her, she had escaped from the skeleton king, looking for her friends to rescue the rest of the monkey team allies from the mad sack of bones. _will jinmay_ (boo!) _hold on 5 crazy monkeys and a grown baby?_ _Will she get the cure?_ _This have to do with SK?_ Find out on the episode 5 of SRMTHFG!

**Chiro: "can I ask you a question?"**

**Me: " you are already doing one."**

**Chiro: "I know this sounds weird but, Can I poop on Jinmay's face, PLEASE?"**

**Me: "great IDEA! But why do you want to poop on your Girlfriend's face?"**

**Chiro: I don't know, you should know, after all you are writing what you want me to say".**

**Me: "yeah that's true, BUT YOU STILL HAVE TO POOP ON HER FACE!"**

**Chiro:...**

**Me"[laughing]...god, I got poop issues"**


	6. episode 5 part1:the curse of the unicorn

ramdom moment: :)

8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Otto : hello!

?:hello Darling (with England's Accent )

otto: …who the heck are you?

?: I am your doo…

otto: oh! oh! I knew!...wait I don't know…don't tell me!

?: what? Whatever…shall I continue or you will interrupt again? Ok, I am y…

otto:wait I almost have it!

?: oh sh… IAM YOUR DOOM, I AM A UNICORN AND MY NAME IS….

Otto: what! ARE YOU THE WAFFLE MAKER UNICORN! Gimme a waffle please please please please…

?: NO! MY NAME IS… you say I am a what!

Otto: MAKE MY A WAFFLE!

?: how I suppose to do that, I don't even have fingers!

Otto:don't be silly, we know you don't make waffles with that and less in that part of the body!

?: are you telling I suppose to poop waffles!

Otto: eh gross, no! you do it when you do rainbows!

?: what the…. What do you meen, unicorns no make rainbows

otto: I know! You fart it!

?: ArE YOU CRAZY! You want me to fart a rainbow that makes waffles suddenly!

Otto: kinda…YES!

?:…

otto: you didn't tell my your name, oh oh! I know!

?: oh someone help me!

Me :ok I really new to start!

Otto: raimbow!

?: …no

me: guys I….

otto: waffly

?: no!

me guys!

Otto:…megaraimbowfarter?

?: NO!

me: GUYS! I HAVE TO START THE PART 1 OF A 2000-3000 WORDS FANFICTION!

Otto and ?: ….

?: so I can go otta here!

Me: I think so…

?: I AM FREE! BYEBYE VOMITED MONKEY FREAK AND NO WHERE'S VOICE!

Me: I don't own SRMTHFG and I don't write very well English!

Chiro: jaja! I do own it!

Me:

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

it was a a snowy day on shuggazoom. it was 20 of December , all the monkey team was up to finish the super robot Christmas decoration.

"monkey team, we finally finish!" chiro said

"wow chiro, the super robot is most decorated thing in this city! " nova added

"yey! But it will be enough for santa to see the super robot?" otto said

"otto there's no santa, he doesn't exist" Gibson said

"HE DON'T?" chiro, sparx and otto screamed

nova looked at Gibson madly and said " yes there is".

"I knew it!" otto screamed

everybody went to sleep except for otto.

Nova and antauri saw otto and nova asked"otto are you coming?"

"nope, I'll stay a little wile" he answered

he decided to decorate more the super robot with some Christmas tree's lights. He used so much energy that he made the energy turn off in ALL the city, everybody was sleeping except him an some animals so he run to his room for no one to realize what he did.

Sprx wake up and he went to the controler's room to play a video game and he realized that… NO ENERGY! He went to chiro's room, he wake up the him an tell about it.

They wake up Gibson to tell him about it and he run to his laboratory as fast as he could without saying a word

They went to the kitchen and they saw nova cooking and antauri meditating, they tell them both about the energy problem an both looked at each other.

"OTTO!" they screamed

otto waked up and went to the kitchen.

"…good morning?" otto said

sparx grabbed otto and he shout: "YOU! You ruined our perfect video games day, you idiot!

"I AM SORRY! I just wanted to make sure that santa came!" otto said

"yes yes, you totally saved Christmas, BY TURNING OFF ALL THE ENERGY OF THE CITY" sprx said, he was MAD!

"sprx, control yourself" antauri said

"I am so sorry…" otto continued walkind to the exit of the kitchen but before he reached to the exit Gibson came in furiously too

"…YOU…RUINED… A …YEAR…OF…INVESTIGATION…EXPERIMENT…" Gibson said trying to control himself

"did I?" otto asked

"YES! And I can't fix it until the energy comes back!"

"Gibson, what do you think is the problem of the electricity?" antauri asked

"well…OTTO BROKE THE BRAKERS OF THE CITY!"Gibson said

"let me fix it, I am good fixing things!" otto added

"ok otto, stay here to fix the SR" antauri said

"yes but…alone?" otto said sadly

"PLEASE NO!" Gibson, sprx and chiro shouted.

"*sight* I'll help you otto" antauri said and put his hand in ghost form ant start to fix the SB with him "why you don't go out an check if the city is ok?"

"me?" the other 4 asked

"yes all of you, after all ,you don't have nothing to do, right?." He continued

"wait,wait, I am not getting out with this weather" nova said "and I wont be with dose crazy monkeys"

"yes but, when we finish what we are going to do?" they asked

"WHATEVER! Just go out please!" nova said

Gibson,chiro and sprx went out, they checked the city and there was nothing so they went walking to the super robot but in the middle of the way chiro saw an animal, a weird one, he couldn't believe his ayes

"a unicorn?" he asked

sprx was with him and he said "hey kid…I am dreaming right? A unicorn, c'mon this is so girly… [ I have an idea!] HEY GIBBY!"

"what is it…I wont fall in your trap sprx, I know unicorns doesn't exist!"

"oh yea! Then explain this!" sprx said

"well, you just put a horn to a white horse…that…actually have a full of energy horn…"

"that horn can fix the energy of the city? Chiro and sprx asked

"indeed!" Gibson anwered

"in that case…who wants to play grap the unicorn's horn!" sprx said

"I will use this powder to sleep the horse and then I'll take that thing". gibson said

"you are on brainstain".

"guys, are your sure of this?" chiro asked

"don't worry kid, we take the horn and we go, simple" sprx said

Gibson put the powder in a leave he gave it to the unicorn and 10 minutes later the animal fell asleep. Sprx was holding the creature's feets and Gibson was cutting the horn. Chiro was far away from them, he was looking around

When Gibson finish cutting the horse the unicorn gave a big and loud whinny and he died.

"you kill him!" sprx screamed

chiro heard the sound and he knew it wasn't a normal whinny, it sounded painful, he furiously turned back to look what happened but he saw a tall old and thin man, he got a very long white beard and a little of white hear.

"you three have made the biggest mistake in your life! You will suffer the consequences of killing a unicorn…" the man said and despaired.

Chiro creep out, and he started walking around and he fond t Gibson and sparx with the unicorn's horn.

"oh…there you are kid, eh…" sparx said being interrupted

"you killed the unicorn!"

"oh please chiro, there's not such thing, it was just a horse that had a…giant spike in his head" Gibson said

"Gibson! A guy appeared to me and said 'I' will suffer the consequences" chiro

(no words)

"we should return and ask antauri" chiro suggested

they agreed and they returned to the SR

they arrived and they entered, they saw otto sitting there

"oh, hi! We finish fixing, but the electricity is gone…o how was the…trip?" otto asked

"goo…" Gibson was going to say but chiro interrupted

"bad…and kinda creapy, where is antauri?" chiro asked

"I think that he is with nova" otto answered

"AND WHERE IS NOVA?" chiro asked

"I don't know, maybe in the kitchen, why do you wanna know?oh,oh, are you gonna tell him something?"

"YES,is something really important."chiro said

"oh oh, I wanna know!"otto said

"but is…."

"I WANNA KNOW"

"I want to ask him what hppend if you did something bad to one couse..." chiro tell interrupted again by otto

"EVERYBODY KNOWS! that If you kill a unicorn horribles things can happened! why?" otto said

"how do you know ?" sprx said not believing him

"Indeed, it's true" antauri said entering to the room "but worst"

everybody was looking at each other, confused and kinda scared: what could happened thanks of killing a unicorn?

"you didn't do it right guys?" otto asked but before chiro could answer sprx said "OF COURSE NOT!"

otto and nova were happy to know that nothing happened but antauri was not shure if they were telling the truth.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

hope you enjoyed, next chapter soon, oh and merry Christmas, and a happy new year.

'I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry… oh whatever, PLEASE REViEW!...I am sexy and I know it…I was singing the song…THIS IS STUPID, bye!


	7. episode 5 part2:the curse of the unicorn

Me: hi again, here is the next chapter

Otto:hiiiiiiiiiii!

Me: otto not you again

Otto: not me, ok I'll bring nova!

Me :otto, I just need to start the story, in some hours "santa" is coming

Otto: SANTA! WHERE! Is in your world 24 of December today?

Me: yep! Soon in yours

Otto: yes! Oh if you don't mind I bring nova

Me: I don't need none of you here right now!

Otto: but nova didn't appear too much on the past chapter!

Me: please review!

Otto: review what?

Me: I don't own SRMT!

Otto: you are ignoring me on Christmas? Santa wont like it!

Me: shut up!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

antauri went to his room and otto…I am not sure, nova went to the kitchen and the rest was in the command center.

"sprx, why you didn't tell them the truth?" chiro asked

"cause you know how is nova and antauri! Don't worry kid, we will fix it in no time!" sprx said

"I hope so!" chiro said

"oh please, still believing in those fairy tales?" Gibson said

"Gibson, you saw it, it was real!" chiro said

"sure(hypothetically) now I'll be putting this energy sorce in the cityto have the light back" Gibson said "but first se how".

He went to his laboratory and chiro to his room, he got in his bed and in no time he fell asleep".

Chiro's dream:

chiro was standing in a white floor, whit white sky, everything was white.

"hello! Is somebody here?" chiro said screaming

"not, but yes". Someone said

"what? Who is there?" chiro asked

into the white the same guy of the woods appeared.

"YOU? What do you want for me?" chiro asked

"help your species" he said

"what do you mean?" chiro asked

"meet me in the woods open center place". He said and he dissappered.

Chiro started to hear "ChiRo….chiro….CHIRO!" with the last call he wake up, he saw antauri at his side

"chiro, almost all the city's food banished from the city, all the nearby crops and vegetation disappeared too. citizens are worried, e have too se what happened. Bring the rest of the team to the outskirts of the city, I'll be waiting there." Antauri said

chiro stood up, and he told sprx and nova. Otto was n where to be found and gibson was doing something 'important'. The three of them went to the outskirts of the city, in ne part of that place was a greenhouse where the crops where meanwhile the winter. They arrived and they looked that all the crops where dead.

It was 22 of December, there was no crops, without crops : no food. No food: starve. Starve: death . And we can't look in another planet because there was energy either

"I don't understand? Yesterday all the crops where alive? The only food we have is the emergency reserve food." Nova said with a worried look on his face

"maybe is plant illness." Antauri added . "take some of them and let's bring them to Gibson."

They took some of the dead plants, when they arrived to the SR they gave Gibson the plants an a explanation and he start to see what was the problem. In the room was Gibson, chiro and sprx. Gibson took his microscope and watched one of the plants, he didn't saw anything wrong in the plant, he use a method that made him see the plant problem easier , but still he didn't find anything.

"hm…curios" he said

"what?' the rest of the monkeys in the room said

"none of this plants seem to have a problem"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

later that day:

people of shugazoom was making a line for eating, each one of them was scared and hungry. They had to pay very high prices to buy a little bit of food. The strange cause of the death and disappearance of all shugazoom's food was extending and there was no so much reserve food for ALL the people from the city.

A small girl was looking for some water in the shugazoom's sprig, that was the source of water for the entire city, all the sprig was dried, it looked like a little dessert in the middle of burned woods, the girl ran back to the center of the city screaming "the water has dried!" the only source of water where the water bottles the people sell and a reserve of water too .The people started to dig in look of sweat water but it was no where to be found

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

the monkey team was worried about this especially chiro, they needed to be monitoring the city all the time because they could not let nobody to steal the last sources of food.

Chiro knew it couldn't be natural, maybe it was the curse the guy talk in the woods and in his dreams. He went to the same place the unicorn was killed.

The kid waited 1 hour an he didn't saw no one, he walked threw the woods in look of the old man, then he saw a shadow of a person, he started to follow it and when he reach it he saw the man.

"who are you, what do you want from us?" chiro screamed

"mi name is Ahomdom, keeper of the unicorns. I have come to deliver a message."

"to who?"

"to you and the other two monkeys responsible of the death of the unicorn" Ahomdom said

"wait…are you responsible for the death of our crops, the disappearance of the water and the suffering of the people in shugazoom!" chiro asked furiously

"it is not mine, it is of the three of you".

"WHAT! Do you think we'll make this to our people!" chiro asked impressed

"indeed" he said

"I'll get you! CHIRO SPEERO!" the kid attacked the ahamdom but before he could reach him he disappeared.

Chiro was confused, no matter sprx was trying to avoid a punishment, the destiny of the city was in his hands, he went to the SR to ask tell the rest of the team and ask for help.

Chiro arrived, in the entrance was antauri, floating in mid-air as always( )

Chiro looked at antauri and he said" antauri, do you know who Ahomdom is?"

Antauri's face changed, he stopped floating and he start to look a bit worried. "Ahomdom is the unicorn keeper, his duty is to protect each one of the unicorns in the world to prevent a great evil on the universe, and he is the one that can brake the curse, why? Does this have something to do with what I happening?

Chiro wanted to say the truth but he was a little nervous, so he said "nooooo…?"

Antauri (also la seja)and said "chiro?"

"ok,ok! Yes" chiro answered softly

"chiro…did you kill a unicorn?"

"not exactly me, WE". Chiro said, sprx saw the two of them talking and he heard chiro's answer, he ran to his tube as fast as he could.

"I am so sorry,I didn't wanted to…" chiro said and antauri interrupted

"I understand, you didn't know…" antauri said, he seem very calmed. A salience invaded the room for some seconds.

"how do I make this curse brake?" chiro said braking the salience

"well…you most foun a pure of heart, he will talk with ahomdom and ask how to".

"where can I find one?" chiro asked

"pure hearts appear at the same time as the unicorn, they are usually in the same place as them. You might look here in shugazoom". Antauri answered

"but how do I know who is a pure of heart?"

hmm…I am not sure, but the pure of hearts are good hearted people. They can talk and see ahomdom in the real life".

"wait…when I I was on the forest, I saw him. It was just for a second and then he disappeared." Chiro remembered and said

"why didn't you said so before? You? A pure of heart? Of corse ,how didn't I think about it? " antauri asked to himself

"well, he talked to me about some test." Chiro said

"a test?" antauri thought, he saw chiro's tired face and he said "Hm… well chiro, it seems is getting very late. What if we continue this tomorrow morning?"

chiro agreed and both went to their own rooms. Before chiro fell asleep he looked to the window, then he realized that there was someone walking in the street, near from the place where the last scraps of food were.

Chiro ran outside as fast as he could to stop the robber from stealing the last sraps of food.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

ok! 2 chapter finished. I know, it took to long, from the 24 of December to the 21 of January. Well don't worry, next time will be faster…I hope.

I am in exams an I am learning algebra so I will do an effort

Please please please revew!


End file.
